Kamen Rider W
Rider Armor & Transformation Device - Heat= * Accessed by right-clicking Heat Memory * Potion Effects : Strength.png|Strength FireResistance.png|Fire Resistance - Luna= * Accessed by right-clicking Luna Memory * Potion Effects : NightVision.png|Night Vision Regeneration.png|Regeneration - Fang= * Accessed by right-clicking Fang Memory * Potion Effects : Wither.png|Wither Nausea.png|Nausea Speed.png|Speed III Strength.png|Strength Haste.png|Haste II - Joker= * Accessed by right-clicking Joker Memory (JokerJoker ver.) * Potion Effects : JumpBoost.png|Jump Boost II Strength.png|Strength III Resistance.png|Resistance II }} - Left Half= - Metal= * Accessed by right-clicking Metal Memory * Potion Effects : Resistance.png|Resistance II - Trigger= * Accessed by right-clicking Trigger Memory * Potion Effects : Haste.png|Haste II - Cyclone= * Accessed by right-clicking Cyclone Memory (CycloneCyclone ver.) * Potion Effects : JumpBoost.png|Jump Boost II Speed.png|Speed III Strength.png|Strength II }} - Xtreme= - CycloneAccelXtreme= * Accessed by right-clicking Xtreme Accel Memory * Potion Effects : JumpBoost.png|Jump Boost II Speed.png|Speed IV Strength.png|Strength Resistance.png|Resistance Regeneration.png|Regeneration II Haste.png|Haste III - CycloneJokerGoldXtreme= * Accessed by falling more than 10 blocks as CycloneJokerXtreme or by right-clicking Xtreme Gold Memory * Potion Effects : JumpBoost.png|Jump Boost Speed.png|Speed III Strength.png|Strength IV Resistance.png|Resistance IV Flying.png|Flying Regeneration.png|Regeneration II Haste.png|Haste II }} }} - Accel= - Trial= * Accessed by right-clicking Trial Memory * Potion Effects : JumpBoost.png|Jump Boost Speed.png|Speed Strength.png|Strength FireResistance.png|Fire Resistance - Booster= * Accessed by right-clicking Accel Memory With Booster * Potion Effects : Speed.png|Speed IV Strength.png|Strength II Resistance.png|Resistance II Regeneration.png|Regeneration II FireResistance.png|Fire Resistance }} - Joker= * Potion Effects : JumpBoost.png|Jump Boost Speed.png|Speed II Strength.png|Strength II - Skull= * Potion Effects : JumpBoost.png|Jump Boost III Speed.png|Speed Strength.png|Strength II Resistance.png|Resistance II - Eternal= - Red Flare= * Accessed by right-clicking Eternal Memory * Potion Effects : Weakness.png|Weakness }} - Cyclone= * Potion Effects : JumpBoost.png|Jump Boost III Strength.png|Strength Resistance.png|Resistance II - Others= - Transformation Device= WDriver.gif|W's Double Driver AccelDriver.gif|Accel's Accel Driver LostDriverJoker.png|Joker's Lost Driver LostDriverSkull.png|Skull's Lost Driver LostDriverEternal.png|Eternal's Lost Driver LostDriverCyclone.png|Cyclone's Lost Driver - Crafting Recipe= WHeadRecipe.png|W's Helmet WTorsoRecipe.png|W's Chestplate WLegsRecipe.png|W's Leggings WDriverRecipe.png|W's Double Driver AccelDriverRecipe.png|Accel's Accel Driver LostDriverJokerRecipe.png|Joker's Lost Driver LostDriverSkullRecipe.png|Skull's Lost Driver LostDriverEternalRecipe.png|Eternal's Lost Driver LostDriverCycloneRecipe.png|Cyclone's Lost Driver }} }} Rider Ore & Blocks - Gaia Memory Refiner= *Drops from Unrefined Gaia Memory (Silver) **31.75% chance CycloneMemory.png **15.87% chance HeatMemory.png LunaMemory.png **7.94% chance UnfinishedFangMemory.png PrismMemory.png EngineMemory.png SkullMemory.png **1.59% chance XtremeMemorySilver.png BombMemory.png EternalMemory.png *Drops from Unrefined Gaia Memory (Gold) **41.67% chance JokerMemory.png **20.83% chance MetalMemory.png TriggerMemory.png **10.42% chance AccelMemory.png **4.17% chance UnfinishedTrialMemory.png **2.08% chance XtremeMemoryGold.png *Drops from Unrefined Gaia Memory (T2) **14.29% chance EternalT2Memory.png JokerT2Memory.png **2.86% chance AccelT2Memory.png BirdT2Memory.png CycloneT2Memory.png DummyT2Memory.png FangT2Memory.png GeneT2Memory.png HeatT2Memory.png IceAgeT2Memory.png KeyT2Memory.png LunaT2Memory.png MetalT2Memory.png NascaT2Memory.png OceanT2Memory.png PuppeteerT2Memory.png QueenT2Memory.png RocketT2Memory.png SkullT2Memory.png TriggerT2Memory.png TrialT2Memory.png UnicornT2Memory.png ViolenceT2Memory.png WeatherT2Memory.png XtremeT2Memory.png YesterdayT2Memory.png ZoneT2Memory.png - Others= T2GaiaMemoryOre.png|T2 Gaia Memory Ore MemoryRefinerRecipe.png|Gaia Memory Refiner Recipe }} Rider Mobs, Bosses & Bikes - Bosses= - Claydoll Dopant= *Drops **0-2 Unrefined Gaia Memory (33% chance) UnrefinedMemoryGold.png|1 UnrefinedMemorySilver.png|2 - Nazca Dopant= *Drops ** TBA - R Nazca Dopant= *Can only be spawn from Spawn Egg and Command *Drops ** TBA }} - Bikes= - Accel Bike Form= *Can only be spawn from Spawn Egg and Command *Drops ** 1 Accel Memory AccelMemory.png - SkullBoilder= *Can only be spawn from Spawn Egg and Command *Drops ** 5 Rider Circuit RiderCircuit.png }} }} Gaia Memories - Left= JokerMemory.png|Joker Memory MetalMemory.png|Metal Memory TriggerMemory.png|Trigger Memory - Sentient= FangMemory.png|Fang Memory XtremeMemory.png|Xtreme Memory - Others= PrismMemory.png|Prism Memory UnfinishedFangMemory.png|Unfinished Fang Memory XtremeMemorySilver.png|Xtreme Memory (Silver) XtremeMemoryGold.png|Xtreme Memory (Gold) }} - Accel= - Others= EngineMemory.png|Engine Memory UnfinishedTrialMemory.png|Unfinished Trial Memory }} - Joker= JokerT2Memory.png|T2 Joker Memory - Skull= SkullMemory.png|Skull Memory - Eternal= EternalMemory.png|Eternal Memory EternalT2Memory.png|T2 Eternal Memory - Cyclone= CycloneT2Memory.png|T2 Cyclone Memory - Shroud= BombMemory.png|Bomb Memory - T2= AccelT2Memory.png|T2 Accel Memory BirdT2Memory.png|T2 Bird Memory DummyT2Memory.png|T2 Dummy Memory FangT2Memory.png|T2 Fang Memory GeneT2Memory.png|T2 Gene Memory HeatT2Memory.png|T2 Heat Memory IceAgeT2Memory.png|T2 IceAge Memory KeyT2Memory.png|T2 Key Memory LunaT2Memory.png|T2 Luna Memory MetalT2Memory.png|T2 Metal Memory NascaT2Memory.png|T2 Nasca Memory OceanT2Memory.png|T2 Ocean Memory PuppeteerT2Memory.png|T2 Puppeteer Memory QueenT2Memory.png|T2 Queen Memory RocketT2Memory.png|T2 Rocket Memory SkullT2Memory.png|T2 Skull Memory TriggerT2Memory.png|T2 Trigger Memory TrialT2Memory.png|T2 Trial Memory UnicornT2Memory.png|T2 Unicorn Memory ViolenceT2Memory.png|T2 Violence Memory WeatherT2Memory.png|T2 Weather Memory XtremeT2Memory.png|T2 Xtreme Memory YesterdayT2Memory.png|T2 Yesterday Memory ZoneT2Memory.png|T2 Zone Memory - Others= GaiaMemoryFragment.png|Gaia Memory Fragment UnrefinedMemorySilver.png|Unrefined Gaia Memory (Silver) UnrefinedMemoryGold.png|Unrefined Gaia Memory (Gold) UnrefinedMemoryT2.png|Unrefined Gaia Memory (T2) }} - Unobtainable= ShippuMemory.png|Shippu Memory KirifudaMemory.png|Kirifuda Memory XtremeMemory.png|Xtreme Accel Memory CycloneCycloneMemory.png|Cyclone Memory (CycloneCyclone ver.) JokerJokerMemory.png|Joker Memory (JokerJoker ver.) XtremeMemory.png|Xtreme Gold Memory AccelMemoryBooster.png|Accel Memory With Booster T2GaiaMemory.png|T2 Gaia Memory - Crafting Recipe= UnrefinedMemorySilverRecipe.png|Unrefined Gaia Memory (Silver) UnrefinedMemoryGoldRecipe.png|Unrefined Gaia Memory (Gold) UnrefinedMemoryT2Recipe.png|Unrefined Gaia Memory (T2) FangMemoryRecipe.png|Fang Memory XtremeMemoryRecipe.png|Xtreme Memory TrialMemoryRecipe.png|Trial Memory }} Rider Arsenal - Unobtainable= PrismBickerShield.png|Prism Bicker Shield }} - Crafting Recipes= MetalShaftRecipe.png|Metal Shaft TriggerMagnumRecipe.png|Trigger Magnum PrismBickerRecipe.png|Prism Bicker EngineBladeRecipe.png|Engine Blade SkullMagnumRecipe.png|Skull Magnum EternalEdgeRecipe.png|Eternal Edge }}